A Demon's Soul
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Suite de " Un corps vaut bien une âme". Personne ne s'y connait mieux en matière de daemon que Dean. Pourtant, même lui ne se risquerait pas à présumer de ce que Crowley compte lui faire. Mais il n'a pas peur. Il a fait ce qu'il devait. "Prends soin de ton petit frère, Dean". Peu importe ce que son amant lui réserve. Sam est sauvé. LEMON SLASH langage cru.


…

Hey ! Salut tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour pour le dernier opus de ma série Dean/Crowley ! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à la sortir mais voilà, j'avais besoin de temps pour me faire une idée précise de ce que je voulais^^.

Contrairement aux trois épisodes précédents ça ne sera pas un Os mais une fic en deux parties. Au moins. J'ajouterais peut-être un ou deux bonus, mais ça sera pour plus tard.

Ce premier chapitre est plutôt soft… Je voulais commencer en douceur et prendre le temps de poser le décor avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. A savoir : le lemon !

Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose d'intense et d'assez cru. Vu comment mon histoire tourne je n'ai de toute manière pas trop le choix. Je tiens à vous prévenir que Dean risque de tourner légèrement OOC… J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop.

Une autre sur laquelle j'ai longtemps hésiter c'est de laisser une place plus importante à Castiel, comme certains me l'avaient demandé. Vous remarquerais dès ce chapitre que je me suis laissé convaincre et qu'il joue un rôle assez important. Je ne dis pas que ça va tourner au threesome (quoique…) mais ce que je peux dire c'est que la relation parfois ambiguë que Dean et lui ont dans la série n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais vous sortir ici ^^

Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à suivre cette série ^^

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**A demon's soul**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Dean fixait son frère étendu sur le lit. Ce petit con était vraiment de retour parmi eux. Il avait du mal à y croire.

Et dire que tout ça c'était grâce à Crowley. Le maître des enfers en personne qui leur avait ouvert les portes de la cage juste assez longtemps pour que Castiel empoigne l'âme de Sam et le ramène parmi eux.

Crowley qui avait empêché Lucifer de les attaquer et qui l'avait retenu à l'intérieure des enfers le temps qu'ils en sortent son petit frère.

D'après ce que lui avait raconté Castiel, le daemon avait fait preuve d'une ténacité presque hors du commun. Se battre contre Lucifer, même quelques minutes, n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. C'était surement la raison pour laquelle son amant n'avait pas encore rappliqué pour réclamer sa soi-disant récompense pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le daemon. Crowley devait vraiment être dans un mauvais état pour se priver de sa distraction favorite : provoquer Dean et s'amuser de ses insultes avant de les lui faire payer de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il se le demandait encore. Lui le coureur de ces dames, le macho fier de sa petite personne, se laissait mener en bateau par un homme aussi machiavélique que bandant. Il était totalement accro au daemon. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté son attirance pour lui, depuis leur toute première nuit en fait. Mais bon, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il comprenait… Pas que ça le dérange tant que ça de ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment mais bon. Si Dieu ou n'importe quel olibrius un tant soit peu divin voulait bien éclairer sa lanterne, alors il ne disait pas non.

Mais ça avait quand même peu de chance d'arriver. Alors autant accepter et, surtout, en profiter. Pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Un daemon ne fait jamais rien gratuitement, pensa Dean en venant s'assoir près de son frère qu'il était enfin parvenu à tirer des enfers. Et une simple partie de jambe en l'air était loin de pouvoir rembourser la dette qu'il avait maintenant envers Crowley. Peu importait la relation qu'il entretenait avec le daemon : un marché est un marché. Sam allait le détester quand il apprendrait ce à quoi il avait dû consentir pour le sauver. Il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'il veuille le tuer. Mais ça en valait largement la peine. De cela, l'aîné des Winchester était sûr.

Et puis, ça n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il y paraissait. Pas pour lui, en tout cas. Et personne ne s'y connaissait mieux en termes de marchés frauduleux que lui.

Il avait déjà vendu son âme une fois pour sauver son frère.

Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement faire pire… Pas vrai ?

.

.

Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour maudire une nouvelle fois les anges, Dieu et son incapacité à être un père digne de ce nom, ainsi que toute la foutue création, puisqu'il n'était plus à ça près.

Ce foutu Lucifer s'était à nouveau mis en tête de tout faire pour le rendre dingue. L'ange déchu mégalomane psychotique et névrosé le prenait pour une amusante distraction, un agréable moyen de faire passer le temps puisque leur cage ne lui offrait pas d'autre loisir que celui de torturer l'âme de l'homme qui était parvenu à contrer ses plans de domination du monde.

Le chasseur qu'il était encaissait, avec le plus de courage et d'abnégation possible, les souffrances sans noms que lui faisait endurer son compagnon de cellule, priant sans trop d'espoir pour que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de sa prison. Ce trou plus sombre que la noirceur de l'ange, autrefois dévoué à l'humanité et devenu aujourd'hui son pire fléau. Le seul être au monde capable de le sortir de cet abîme n'était autre que son frère. Son frère, si dévoué à sa famille, si profondément humain et bon. Celui qui s'était mainte fois sacrifié à sa cause, à sa famille. L'élu d'un Dieu pour lequel il n'avait pas la moindre estime. Dean n'avait jamais eu la foi. Evidemment, l'arrivée de Castiel l'avait forcé à reconnaître l'existence de Dieu, de cet être divin sensé veiller sur leur monde. Mais jamais il ne lui avait accordé la moindre parcelle d'amour, de reconnaissance ou de gratitude. Dean n'aimait pas Dieu. Il n'aimait pas cette idée d'une entité supérieure, omnipotente, omnisciente, invulnérable, supervisant leur monde, guidant les Hommes dans chacun de leurs choix.

Surtout lorsque l'entité en question se montrait à ce point irresponsable et incapable. Quelle idée d'envoyer Lucifer aux enfers pour le punir après sa soi-disant trahison ? Et en parlant de trahison, il s'agirait plutôt de la liberté d'expression. Un fils n'est-il pas en droit d'émettre un avis différent de celui de son père ? Dieu n'était-il pas le créateur de l'ange ? Ne l'avait-il pas fait selon son envie ? Comment pouvait-il alors s'indigner des idées de Lucifer puisqu'il en était lui-même le seul responsable ?

Et sans même prêter attention à cela, quel genre de père puni son fils en l'expédiant sans procès ni discussion en plein cœur des enfers, lieu de souffrance et de désolation par excellence ?

La noirceur de Lucifer était à l'image de la pureté qu'il portait encore dans sa grâce lors de son arrivée chez les daemons. Il était monté aussi haut qu'il était tombé bas.

Bien malgré lui, Sam sentait son âme s'indigner et s'emplir de compassion pour l'être brisé, à l'esprit aussi détruit que le sien, qui lui faisait endurer tant de souffrances. Lentement il sentait son esprit se perdre dans celui de l'ange déchu et son agonie n'en devenait que plus insupportable. Il se sentait disparaître, aspiré par la folie de cet être millénaire, et il priait d'autant plus pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il voulait bien mourir. Il voulait bien souffrir. Mais disparaître… se retrouver à ce point noyé, submergé par l'esprit tortueux de Lucifer, qu'il finirait par se fondre en lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors il priait.

Il priait, sans croire que ses vœux puissent se réaliser. Sans le vouloir même.

Car Dean était le seul être de toute la création assez fou pour tenter de le sauver. Le seul à l'aimer au point de ne jamais renoncer. Le seul à qui il avait fait jurer de ne jamais plus se sacrifier pour lui. Son grand frère avait assez donné de sa personne pour sa famille. Le temps était venu pour lui d'être égoïste et de penser enfin à son propre bonheur. Sam trouvait en cette pensée son seul réconfort. Son frère allait enfin être heureux. Sa vie d'errance s'était achevée pour de bon avec la chute de Lucifer.

L'esprit partagé entre ses espoirs et le bonheur de savoir Dean en paix avec lui-même, en vie quelque part, savourant les plaisirs simples d'une vie de famille épanouie, Sam finit par se lever du lit dans lequel il reposait.

Comme souvent, Lucifer s'amusait à se jouer de lui à travers ses souvenirs qu'il pillait. Il lui faisait croire pendant un temps qu'il était parvenu à s'extraire des enfers, le laissait s'imprégner parfois pendant des heures, des jours d'une réalité factice et délicieuse, avant que le rêve ne se transforme en cauchemar. Que le souvenir finisse par s'étioler, s'effondrer, et qu'il ne reste plus que leur cage. Et sa douleur. Sa peur. Sa mort.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître la chambre que Bobby lui réservait à chacune de ses visites. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne le vieux chasseur était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Il savait que Dean ressentait exactement la même chose. John était peut-être l'homme qu'avait épousé leur mère, qui l'avait mise enceinte mais Bobby était bien la seule figure paternelle digne de ce nom à laquelle ils avaient eu droit. C'était lui qui leur avait appris à jouer au baseball, lui qui les avait rassurés, qui leur avait offert quelques brides d'une enfance bienheureuse à laquelle tout enfant aspire. John leur avait appris à utiliser une arme, il leur avait enseigné la chasse, mais c'était Bobby qui leur avait appris à ne pas avoir peur du noir. Il leur avait parlé de la chasse comme d'un devoir, un service rendu au reste de l'humanité, un sacrifice auquel ils avaient le choix de consentir ou non. John ne leur avait parlé que de vengeance.

Bobby les avait poussés à choisir, à apprendre, à décider seul de la vie qui leur conviendrait. C'était lui que Sam avait appelé en premier quand il avait décidé de laisser la chasse derrière lui et de se consacrer entièrement à ses études. Il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle avant même d'en parler à son père. Son avis comptait plus pour lui que celui de John. Il comptait presque autant que celui de Dean.

Lucifer avait bien choisit. Cette chambre était la seule qui n'ait jamais été la sienne. A lui, rien qu'à lui. C'était son lit, ses affaires, les rares qu'il n'emmenait pas partout où il allait, l'endroit où il pourrait toujours revenir, celui qui lui serait toujours ouvert.

Il n'avait pas de lieu plus… sacré, que celui-ci. C'était chez-lui. Son chez-lui. Et même ça, l'ange semblait décidé à le lui arracher.

Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit se retourner brusquement. Il attendait avec hantise que Lucifer ne se décide à dénaturer son souvenir pour le rendre terrifiant.

Quand son regard tomba sur la chaise posée près du lit, force lui fut d'admettre que la personne assise dessus n'avait rien à voir avec l'ange déchu.

Dean. Son frère Dean. Il était assis juste là. Endormi. A veiller sur lui, sur son sommeil, comme il l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et que ses nuits n'étaient faites que de monstres mangeurs de chair et d'autres cauchemars en tout genre.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête basse, alourdie par la fatigue, il était parfaitement immobile. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était sa respiration profonde et lente. Signe évident qu'il dormait véritablement.

Sam s'obligea à réprimer l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge. Dean n'était pas vraiment là. Peu importait son envie d'y croire, il ne devait se laisser aller aux jeux pervers de Lucifer. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Pour échapper au fantôme de ce frère qu'il aimait tant, il se décida à quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait simplement pas rester là à ne rien faire, à le regarder. Le retour à la réalité serait d'autant plus dur à supporter s'il se laissait aller à la faiblesse qu'était son amour pour Dean en cet instant. Ce même amour presque fusionnel, et pourtant si compliqué, qui avait souvent fait leur force. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tous leurs désaccords, toutes leurs disputes, ils s'étaient toujours voué une confiance absolue, ils étaient toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre. Toujours.

Il descendit doucement les escaliers, sans faire de bruit. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, les échos d'une conversation tenue silencieusement lui parvinrent. Il tendit l'oreille et eut bien des peines à retenir son envie de se précipiter dans la pièce lorsqu'il reconnut les voix qu'il entendait :

_ Ce gosse t'aura vraiment fait faire tout et n'importe quoi, bougonna Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur semblait partagé entre une profonde exaspération mêlée d'énervement et une bonne humeur qu'il tentait sans grand succès de réprimer. Sa voix avait les mêmes intonations que celle des parents qui, malgré leur hilarité face aux bêtises toujours très imaginatives de leurs enfants, tentent de gronder les petits fauteurs de troubles.

_ Dean méritait que je lui rende ce service. Il ne m'a rien demandé pendant des mois, même quand mon soutien lui aurait été d'une grande aide…

Le ton presque trop sérieux de l'ange remua quelque chose en Sam. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant Lucifer n'en avait appelé aux souvenirs de son ancien frère. Comme si le diable rechignait à user de Castiel comme d'une arme contre lui. La raison de ce refus restait bien obscure aux yeux du jeune chasseur même si quelques théories lui avaient effleuré l'esprit. Lucifer avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Dieu l'avait élevé en compagnie de nombreux autres anges, ses frères, ses sœurs, ses amis pendant des siècles, des êtres auprès desquels il s'était battu. Des êtres qu'il avait appris à aimer. Et qu'il aimait encore certainement, alors même que la folie lui dévorait l'esprit.

_ Ouais, et on voit ce qu'il a gagné à vouloir se débrouiller tout seul. Il a un putain de daemon collé au cul maintenant. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour m'assurer le contraire je serais encore en train de croire qu'il est possédé.

_ Mes mots ne t'ont pourtant pas convaincu au point de te faire renoncer à tes recherches… Dean m'a parlé des rituels de purification que tu l'as obligé à faire.

_ Fallait que je sois sûr. Pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais ce petit crétin est pire qu'un aimant à conneries. Pire que lui je ne connais pas ! Tiens, prends donc un autre verre, on aura bien besoin de ça pour supporter les jours à venir.

_ L'alcool n'a que peu d'effet sur moi, compte tenu de…

_ La ferme, et bois ! Ne serais-ce que pour m'accompagner.

_ Il est dix heures du matin…

_ Ça, monsieur l'ange, j'en suis bien au courant. Mais comme le dit si bien mon abrutis de fils, Dean pour ne pas le nommer, il est bien quatorze heure quelque part ! Alors bois. Et crois-moi, dès que Sam sera sorti de son sommeil de princesse et qu'il apprendra que Dean fricote avec un daemon, tu n'auras plus qu'une seule envie : te saouler. Ces garçons sont une vraie plaie quand ils se crêpent le chignon. Si je m'écoutais je prendrais quelques jours de vacances dans un des coins les plus reculés de cette fichue planète.

Et le vieux chasseur descendit son verre cul sec. Sam n'imaginait que trop bien la mine perplexe de Castiel, impuissant face au comportement de l'humain qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas. L'image le fit presque sourire. Il ne mit qu'une seconde avant de réaliser ce que Bobby venait d'insinuer. Dean ? Avec un daemon ?

Impossible.

Juste… Impossible.

Vu la façon dont son frère avait réagie quand il avait appris pour Ruby et lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour l'idée même de « fricoter » avec un des enfants de Lucifer lui soit venu à l'esprit. Vraiment aucune.

« Vraiment, Lucifer, ton putain de cauchemar est carrément en train de virer à la blague. T'es encore plus dingue que je le pensais si tu crois que t'arriveras à me faire gober un truc pareil » pensa le chasseur à voix haute.

_ Lucy n'a jamais été d'une créativité exceptionnelle de toute manière, l'interrompit une voix derrière lui.

Sam se retourna rapidement, jurant au passage quand sa main ne rencontra que le vide à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas une seule arme à portée de main pour faire face au daemon que se tenait en haut des escaliers.

_ Crowley…

_ Whoa… Quel garçon intelligent tu fais, Sam ! Tu sais encore comment je m'appelle. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'après tout le temps que tu as passé en compagnie de l'emplumé le plus dérangé de toute la création on retrouverait autre chose de toi qu'un légume sans cervelle. Mais si. Tu m'impressionnes. A moins que ce ne soit moi en particulier qui t'ai manqué ?

Sam fronça les sourcils face à cette réplique et secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que venait de sous-entendre le daemon.

_ Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi craquant que ton frère… On aurait pu se faire quelques parties à trois biens excitantes… Bah tant pis. Je suppose que je devrais me contenter d'un seul des deux frères. C'est déjà pas si mal.

Crowley lui tourna le dos sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention et se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle Dean dormait encore probablement.

_ Eh ! essaya de le rappeler Sam avant de remonter les marches quatre à quatre.

Il avait beau tenter de se persuader que rien de tout cela n'était la réalité, l'amour presque viscéral qu'il ressentait envers son frère lui interdisait de rester là les bras ballants.

Il déboula dans la pièce et n'eut que le temps de croiser le regard de Dean, encore brouillé par le sommeil, avant que le daemon n'use de ses pouvoirs pour disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, emportant l'aîné des Winchester avec lui.

_ Eh merde !

_ Dean ! Dean ? … Sam, mais qu'est-ce que…

Bobby et Castiel, alertés par le bruit, venaient de débarquer dans la chambre, arme au poing, visiblement prêts à tout pour défendre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme faisant partis de leur famille.

_ Sam ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda immédiatement Castiel en s'approchant de lui.

Sam s'écarta instinctivement de ce qu'il prenait encore pour une chimère de Lucifer. L'ange fronça les sourcils en constant son mouvement de recul et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Sam ? appela Bobby en s'approchant à son tour. Calme-toi mon garçon. On veut juste savoir comment tu te sens.

_ Je vais bien, répondit sèchement le jeune homme. Excepté le fait que Lucifer s'amuse encore à jouer avec mon cerveau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon garçon ? Lucifer est coincé dans sa cage. Il ne peut plus rien te faire maintenant qu'on t'a sorti de là.

_ Ouais, évidement. Et tu crois que je vais gober ça comme ça, Bobby ? Tu me connais mieux que ça.

_ Sam, appela l'ange pour attirer l'attention du jeune chasseur sur lui. Ceci, est la réalité. Tu es tiré d'affaire. Pour de bon cette fois. Grâce à Dean. Il a réussis à te faire sortir de la cage. Je te donne ma parole.

_ Impossible. La cage est celée. Lucifer et moi y avons été enfermés, pour l'éternité. Il n'y a pas le moindre espoir pour que quelqu'un soit parvenu à m'en sortir. Et encore moins sans libérer mon cinglé de colocataire au passage !

_ Ouais… C'est aussi ce que Castiel et moi on pensait mais… bah je suppose que Dean ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Mais ça, tu le sais mieux que tout le monde.

_ Dean ? Non, il m'a promis de se ranger et d'arrêter la chasse. Tes paroles ne sont qu'un mensonge de plus à ajouter à la longue liste que m'a déjà servi le diable.

_ Le diable ? Mon garçon, tu as loupé pas mal de chose pendant ton séjour en enfer. Lucifer n'est plus le diable. Cet emplumé déchu a été détrôné dès que Dean et toi vous l'avez renvoyé dans son trou.

_ Détrôné ?

Lucifer irait-il jusqu'à lui faire croire à sa défaite, lui exposerait-il ainsi sa décadence et sa désuétude ? Simplement pour le berner ?

Il y avait quand même peu de chance pour que ça arrive. De la part d'un mégalomane pareil, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il avoue s'être pris la déculotté du siècle.

_ Et sois sérieux un peu, tu veux ! Tu as vraiment cru que Dean allait te laisser tomber ? Qu'il allait te laisser moisir en enfer avec le pire psychopathe de la planète, et prendre du bon temps, se construire une petite vie bien rangée ? Alors que sa vie ne se résume qu'à deux choses depuis des années : toi et la chasse. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été bête au point de croire ça…

_ Il me l'a promis ! s'insurgea Sam qui commençait doucement à douter de ce qu'il avait cru. Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité, pas vrai ? Pas vrais ? Dean ne pouvait pas lui avoir mentit ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être sacrifié pour lui… Encore ! Non, il ne pouvait pas…

Mais en fait… si.

Il pouvait. Et ça n'étonnerait qu'à moitié le plus jeune des Winchesters qu'il l'ait fait.

_ Ouais, et toi tu as été assez con pour le croire. Il t'aime, Sam. Putain ! Tu es la seul personne sur cette Terre pour qui il est prêt à se sacrifier comme il l'a fait. Et il n'y a que toi pour ne pas l'avoir encore compris. L'humanité toute entière pourrait bien crever qu'il s'en foutrait si toi tu étais à l'abri ! Un Winchester se bat pour sa famille, asséna le vieux chasseur. De vous deux, il a toujours été le plus concerné par ces mots.

_ Un sacrifice ? Quel… sacrifice…

Castiel et Bobby virent la compréhension le frapper en même temps que son visage se fondait en une grimace d'incrédulité, de rage et de souffrance.

_ Crowley… il a passé un marché avec cet espèce de…

Aucune insulte ne lui vînt pour exprimer tout le dégoût que lui inspirait le daemon.

_ Qu'est-ce que Dean lui a promis ? … Son âme ? Cet abruti s'est condamné aux enfers à ma place ?

Trop concentrer sur sa propre rage envers son frère, il ne vit pas le regard de Castiel se durcir à son encontre. L'ange avança jusqu'à lui pour le saisir par le devant de sa chemise poisseuse et déchirée, avant de l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Sam se figea immédiatement en sentant le souffle rauque et puissant de l'être céleste sur son visage.

_ N'insulte plus jamais ton frère devant moi.

Chaque mot que l'ange avait prononcé s'inscrivait comme en lettres de feu dans l'esprit du chasseur.

_ Il a toujours tout fait pour te garder en sécurité. Toujours. Même lorsqu'il était clair à mes yeux que tu ne méritais pas la moitié de l'attention qu'il te portait à chaque instant. Je t'interdis de parler de lui en des termes qui te conviendraient bien d'avantage. Tu n'as jamais compris ton frère. Tu n'as même jamais cherché à le faire. Tu prétends te soucier de lui alors que tu ne le connais même pas. Il ne voulait pas de la vie que tu lui as fait promettre de vivre avant de mourir.

_ Ne me parles pas de mon frère comme si tu savais mieux que moi ce à quoi il aspire ! J'ai grandi avec lui, je le connais !s'insurgea Sam qui refusait de se laisser intimider par Castiel.

Peu importe qu'il soit un ange, un super soldat de Dieu, un guide pour les âmes brisées ! Il n'y avait pas que Dean à plaindre dans cette histoire. Lui aussi, il avait eu sa part de souffrances.

_ J'ai sauvé son âme de la perdition, rappela Castiel son regard se faisant plus sombre et menaçant. J'ai imprimé ma marque sur son corps. Mon emprunte est à jamais inscrite dans sa chaire, au même titre que la sienne est ancrée au cœur même de ma grâce. Je sais la valeur de cet homme qui n'a jamais vécu que pour les autres. Pour toi. Pour que son petit frère si fragile puisse vivre la vie à laquelle il aspirait tant. Il ne t'a jamais abandonné. Et tu ne peux pas en dire autant, Sam. Combien de fois l'as-tu laissé tomber ? Combien de fois l'as-tu déçu ? La plupart du temps sans même que tu le réalise ou que tu t'en soucis. Et pourtant, il continu de tout donner pour toi… Mais il n'est pas seulement ton frère. Il est aussi un chasseur. Meilleur même que ne l'était ton père ou que ne l'est Bobby. Ou que tu ne l'es toi-même. Il aime la chasse. Il aime sauver des vies. Et il aime prendre celle de ses proies…

_ C'est faux, contredit Sam.

L'idée que Dean puisse trouver le moindre plaisir dans le fait de tuer le révoltait purement et simplement et peu importait qu'il s'agisse de créatures tout droit sorties de l'enfer, avides de tuer et de faire souffrir le commun des mortels.

_ C'est vrai ! assura l'ange en le relâchant. Rappelles-toi. Je suis un ange. Son ange. Et il est mon protégé. Son âme et son esprit n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

_ Tu mens…

L'accusation sembla glisser sur l'ange sans même qu'il l'entende. Castiel avait levé les yeux vers le ciel et semblait écouter une voix que seul lui pouvait entendre.

_ Crowley m'appelle, dit-il en direction de Bobby. Je te laisse prendre la relève. J'en ai finis ici… Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, ni même si je le ferais. Maintenant que Dean n'est plus ici…

_ Je sais, répondit le vieux chasseur en voyant l'ange hésiter à continuer. Et tu as de plus grandes responsabilités au paradis désormais. J'imagine que tout n'est pas encore tout à fait au point avec tes frères et sœurs…

_ Le retour à la normale risque de prendre du temps, avoua Castiel en grimaçant légèrement, héritage de tout le temps passé en compagnie de ses amis humains. Mais on est sur la bonne voie. La guerre est terminée… Le paradis redeviendra bientôt ce pour quoi il a été créé par notre père : un lieu de paix et d'amour.

_ Ouais… Bah je suppose que tu as du travail alors…

Bobby se racla la gorge, gêné. Il n'était pas du genre à cultiver les moments d'émotions. Et ça ressemblait bien trop à un adieu pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

_ Je te laisse lui expliquer ce qu'il en est, dit finalement Castiel en faisant un signe de tête vers Sam sans lui accorder le moindre regard. J'en ai finis avec cette affaire.

_ Finis avec cette affaire ?! répéta Sam, totalement ahuris. Alors quoi, tu vas laisser Dean se démerder comme ça ? Tu ne vas même pas lui venir en aide ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Et c'est moi que tu insultes !

_ Si un jour tu as besoin de moi… dit Castiel au vieux chasseur sans prêter la moindre attention au brun. Appelles-moi…

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Bobby. Et c'est pareil pour toi, si un jour tu as besoin… Tu sais où me trouver… Je te demande juste…Fait gaffe à Dean, Ok ? Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, je ne fais pas confiance à son putain de daemon.

_ Comme tu le sais, j'ai déjà pris mes précautions. Il ne peut rien lui arriver qu'il ne souhaite pas lui-même. Mais… tu peux compter sur moi. Je te tiens au courant si quelque chose d'imprévu venait à se produire.

_ Merci…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que Castiel avait déjà disparu.

Bien, c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Pas d'au revoir larmoyant et ennuyeux. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à gérer Sam et sa tête de pioche. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Castiel n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses avec son petit discours. Même si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Au moins en parti. L'ange, malgré ce qu'il voulait bien dire, était trop attaché à Dean pour être objectif sur la relation qui unissait les deux frères. Ils avaient tous les deux commis des erreurs. Et Sam aimait son frère. De cela, Bobby en était certain. Il était simplement dommage que cet amour soit aussi conflictuel, presque tordu…

Vraiment dommage.

Parce que Sam risquait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'avait fait Dean. C'était même sûr. Il ne comprendrait pas. Et…il ne pardonnerait pas non plus. Il n'était pas comme son frère. Il allait en vouloir à son aîné et sa rancune risquait d'être tenace. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu ce à quoi Bobby, et Castiel dans une plus grande mesure, avait assisté. Lui raconter l'histoire n'y changerait pas grand-chose. Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Et même comme ça, Bobby avait douté pendant de longs jours avant de se laisser convaincre.

Dean et Crowley…

Crowley et Dean.

Un daemon et un homme.

Le diable et un chasseur.

Qu'y avait-il de plus opposé que ces deux entités.

Dean avait pardonné à Sam ses petits écarts avec Ruby. Mais Sam n'était pas comme son frère. Il ne pardonnerait pas.

Vraiment dommage.

Le vieux chasseur souffla un coup avant de se tourner vers le cadet Winchester qui attendait encore des réponses à ses questions.

Il espérait simplement que Dean pourrait lui donner de ses nouvelles rapidement. Et qu'il resterait un peu de son garçon tel qu'il était aujourd'hui lorsque Crowley en aurait finis avec lui.

…

…

Castiel se matérialisa au milieu d'un salon spacieux et sombre. Un brun sinistre. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné le propriétaire des lieux.

_ Tu en as mis du temps…, l'apostropha une voix visiblement irritée.

_ J'ai dû mettre quelques petites choses au point avec Sam avant de pouvoir m'éclipser, répondit l'ange en venant prendre place dans le fauteuil face à la cheminé, prêt de celui dans lequel le daemon avait déjà pris place.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la tension de ces dernières minutes quitter ses épaules.

_ Aah… Ce cher Sam ! Dommage qu'il ne vaille pas la moitié de son frère, se désola-t-il en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

_Mmmmh… Où est Dean ?

_ De quel morceau parles-tu ?

_ Ne joues pas avec moi, Crowley. Le jour n'est certainement pas bien choisi pour ça, prévint Castiel qui n'eut pourtant aucun geste d'agacement ou d'irritation.

Ces derniers mois il avait passé presque autant de temps avec ces frères et sœurs qu'avec le daemon. Et sans dire qu'il l'appréciait, il devait bien avouer que sa compagnie avait un côté relaxant et… amusante.

Les anges étaient tellement…coincés ! Pour lui qui avait passé plus de temps avec les hommes que n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille depuis…la création de l'Homme probablement, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette…pondération, de cette retenue qui les caractérisait tous. Passer du temps avec Crowley lui faisait du bien. Et, étrangement, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Le maître des enfers appréciait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la compagnie du nouveau leader (par intérim seulement, car Papa allait probablement revenir un de ces jours) des anges et du paradis. Il trouvait très amusantes ses discussions avec cet ange pas si innocent et pur que ça mais bien complètement naïf.

_ Son corps est à l'étage, dans la chambre. Je ne te montre pas le chemin, tu connais l'endroit après tout.

Le regard en coin que lui jeta Castiel en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son sous-entendu. Il ne connaissait la demeure du daemon que parce que Dean s'y était retrouvé un bon paquet de fois ces dernières semaines et que lui-même y était venu pour négocier le contrat que Dean voulait passer avec son amant. Rien de mieux que d'avoir un ange dans son équipe pour ne pas se faire entuber.

Enfin… pas trop.

_ Quant à son âme…

_ En enfer, articula tranquillement Castiel bien que ce fut évident à deviner.

_ Exactement l'emplumé ! Et si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais commencer à m'occuper de lui rapidement, alors abrégeons veux-tu ?

_ Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Simplement…rappelles-toi bien que tu n'as que quelques mois pour parvenir à tes fins. Passé ce délai, Dean retrouvera sa vie d'avant…

_ Je sais, je sais. Pas d'inquiétude, mon chérubin, je connais aussi bien que toi les clauses du contrat.

_ Celles qui t'arrangent, c'est certain. Mais n'oublie pas que Dean est mon protégé. Son âme est à moi autant qu'à toi. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal.

L'aura menaçante de l'ange fit frémir Crowley. Un frémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

_ Rentres tes ailes, l'emplumé. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse le cul…

Le grognement pour le moins vulgaire du daemon fit hausser un sourcil à Castiel.

_ Qui l'aurait cru, pas vrai ? Toi et moi, nous retrouver dans cette situation… Le maître des enfers, le diable en personne… et le fils préféré de Dieu, l'ange qui mena la révolution du paradis et se battit au côté des hommes contre l'Apocalypse, le nouveau maître du paradis… à nous battre tels des enfants pour l'âme d'un simple mortel sans importance.

_ Dean n'est pas sans importance, répondit Castiel en se levant. Et je ne suis pas le fils préféré de mon père…c'est Lui. Ca a toujours été Lui.

_ Oh, pauvre petit bébé à son papa ! Ne serais-ce pas de la jalousie que j'entends percer dans ta voix ?

_ Jalousie ? Peut-être… Au début, peut-être. Mais plus maintenant. Parce qu'il est mien. Dean est à moi. Il porte ma marque, son âme est gravée au fer rouge par ma présence. Père n'a plus aucun droit sur lui…

_ Mais moi si, rappela malicieusement le daemon. Son corps est marqué par le seau de sa soumission envers moi. Il est mien aussi.

_ Je te l'ai dit, répondit calmement Castiel en partant vers la chambre où reposait le corps de son protégé, il est loin d'être comme les autres…

Il allait quitter la pièce quand une dernière parole de Crowley le retint :

_ Pour ce qu'il est de lui faire du mal…Je lui ai promis, ainsi qu'à toi, que je ne lui ferias rien qu'il ne demandera… La douleur, ce sera à lui de la vouloir. Et crois-moi, il la voudra…

Castiel ne comprit pas tout à fait où le daemon voulait en venir. L'esprit tortueux de son homologue des enfers était trop obscur pour qu'il puisse en comprendre toutes les subtilités en la matière. Pourtant il avait bien une vague idée de ce qu'il insinuait. Il était prêt à parier que le mot « sexe » ne devait pas être bien loin. Tout se rapportait toujours au sexe avec Crowley de toute manière. Il s'y était plus ou moins habitué, depuis le temps.

_ Je prendrais soin du corps de Dean, pour qu'il le retrouve intact à sa sortie des enfers, conclu-t-il sur un dernier signe de tête.

Et il quitta la pièce.

_ Oh oui, je sais que tu le feras, cher petit ange… répondit Crowley dans un murmure.

Il resta immobile quelques instant, le temps pour Castiel de se charger de son si précieux fardeau et de quitter les lieux.

Etre privé du corps de son amant pendant des mois allait être des plus ennuyeux. Mais il trouverait facilement à se réconforter en s'occupant de son âme délicieuse.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la présence de l'ange, il activa les protections du domaine et quitta les lieux en un clin d'œil. Il ne reposerait plus les pieds sur Terre avant plusieurs mois. Il allait se consacrer entièrement à Dean. Pour son plus grand malheur… et pour sa jouissance la plus absolue !

..

...

A suivre ^^


End file.
